


I’m Gonna Be Your Bruise

by NintendoSixtyVore



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Crack, M/M, i hate this, ive literally listened to sa one time, my friend is making me post djcjdn, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSixtyVore/pseuds/NintendoSixtyVore
Summary: Ernst is waiting for Hanschen on Valentine’s Day.





	I’m Gonna Be Your Bruise

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is!!!!!!

earnest looked out of his window while sighing heavily.  


where was his Beloved, hand send? it was valentines day!!!!!!! the best day of the Year For Lovdrs.   


window put a comforting hand on his sohoulder. “Do Not Worry earnest!!!! he will be here soon”   


ear signed again “i know wanda, im just worried.”   


SUDDENLY the window earnie was standing by shattered. “Owie!” enid yelled. hand man came BARRELING thru the broken window.   


“beloved!!!! i am truley sorry for being late!!!! melancholy was talking and i couldnt leave!!!! please forgive me!!!” handle was sobbing by then and eat felt very bad for beloved.   


“of courbd i forgive u u sweet sweet man.” they made out, completely forgetting abt wasabi. then! they started voring each other like tht ep of spn. chomp chomp. tjey were dead.   


window screamed and melancholy + more ritz ran into the house. “Waluigi! what is the matter” the cried in unison, but they saw the bodies before she could reply.   


“hm. wow. okay tht sucks ig” melancholy said. wig and more stood there Shocked @ how heartless watermelon was.   


Willa slapped him w the force of 1000000000 bulls. “Dont u DARE underreacg!!! the men are dead u emotionless chicken!!!”   


melody knew she was rifjt and immediately died. more ritz laughed “haha the heartless bitch deserves tht”   


well screamed AGAIN and punched him in the earlobe, which launched the ear from his head. before he had the chance 2 join his friends, he fled. he survived and was earless for the rest of his life.


End file.
